Le G&B Club
by kazuza
Summary: Heero est un espion infiltré dans dans une maison close, Duo l'hôte le plus en vue de cette maison...Amour, gun et trahison version Gundam Wing /fic entièrement réécrite/


**Le G & B Club**

**Auteur : **Kazuza

**Pairing : **Multi pairing fic, 1x2x1, Solo x 1, 3x4, 4x1, 13x5, Zechs x 5 et j'en passe c'est trop long de listé mais vous avez les principaux lol

**Disclaimer; **S'ils étaient à moi je serais riche et je ne ferais pas de fic, je ferais des anime avec mes fics XD Donc non, pas à moi et je me fais pas de tune avec. Le perso d'Anne Santon est inspiré (largement) de l'univers de l'auteur Shakes (aller lire ses fics c'était avec Asuka le best des fics GW à mon époque lol).

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors comme j'ai du temps à perdre et marre de voir cette fic bourrée de fautes trainée j'ai décidé de la réécrire (en fait je la retravaille juste, les grandes lignes de l'histoire ne changeront pas ^^). C'est ma première vraie fic et elle date de 5 ans donc elle est assez éloigné de ce que je fais maintenant, mais j'aime les défis. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Sachant que cette dite fic fut terminé dans le passé, vous aurez la fin ^_^

**Chapitre 1 : Percuté par un motard = coup de foudre?**

Heero Yuy pressa le pas tandis qu'il progressait sur le bord de route désert. Le soleil de midi brillait eut dans le ciel. Son costume blanc Armani sur mesure était certes le summum de la classe, mais depuis qu'il était tombé en rade sur cette route, l'idée d'arracher se piège étouffant, qui le faisait suer comme un bœuf et entravait chacun de ses mouvements, s'était faite plus présente dans son esprit. Il détestait par nature les missions d'infiltration et celle là commençait vraiment sous de mauvais auspices.

Il s'était réveiller avec quelques minutes de retards ce matin là, avait eut à faire à un cafard dans ses toilettes dont l'hygiène était pourtant irréprochable, contrairement à l'appartement/déchetterie de son voisin et pour finir sa Yes Roadster venait de tomber en panne. Ce détail le mettait tout particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il était d'un naturel méthodique et ordonné. D'habitude, il vérifiait toujours ses équipements lui-même mais cette fois si, le débriefing à rallonge de J sur une mission de dernière minute l'en avait empêché. Il avait du remettre en urgence sa voiture aux mains des mécaniciens de sa boite, sachant qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes débordés. Bref le travail avait été bâclé et la malchance, qui selon lui n'était que le fruit de la négligence des autres, s'en était mêler. A présent il allait être en retard pour ce rendez-vous dont l'importance était vitale pour le bon déroulement de sa mission.

C'était bien simple. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Il maugréa contre le manque de discernement de J qui l'avait envoyé en mission express deux jours auparavant. La blessure à l'épaule qu'il y avait récolté, bien que bénigne, l'élançait encore douloureusement. Quelle idée aussi de l'envoyer en chasse la veille d'une mission aussi importante ?!

Son supérieur et contact dans la boite se faisait surement bien vieux pour commettre de pareilles imprudences à son niveau. Et si la chef de leur département, Anne Santon ne s'en était pas mêler, dans le but évident de le voir échouer, on aurait choisit un autre agent pour cette mission. Un agent qui aurait eut le temps de préparer correctement une mission de cette envergure. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'appréciait pas Heero. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne partageait pas vraiment cette aversion, elle ne l'intéressait pas suffisamment pour ça, et il reconnaissait son travail avisé et impeccable. Elle lui avait toujours semblé être une personne qui savait faire la part entre travail et sentiment personnel et il la respectait pour cela. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. La directrice avait avancé ses états de service comme justification à sa nomination. Il était effectivement un des meilleurs agents du pays et le reconnaissait sans aucune fausse modestie ni assurance déplacé.

Il était le meilleur et le savait. De son point de vue pourtant, le meilleur agent du monde ne pouvait faire de miracle sans un entrainement de tout instant, une solide préparation et un soutient sans faille de son équipe. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul homme derrière ses succès, mais toute une agence qui travaillait main dans la main pour son pays.

Cette mission était mal préparés et suicidaire et ce n'était pas les évènements actuels qui allait aider le jeune agent à changer d'avis.

Agacé, il soupira longuement en épongeant délicatement la sueur de son visage. Ce n'était pas en se complaisant dans cet apitoiement sordide et ces pensés de perdant qu'il allait faire de ce fiasco en devenir un succès. Il aurait bien le temps de voir venir d'autres ennuis après avoir résolu celui-ci.

Un coup d'œil au sol et aux alentours ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. La route avait l'air peu fréquenté. Il était très possible qu'il soit obligé de se rendre au club à pieds.

Mais, comme pour démentir ses pensées, un vrombissement retentit au loin.

Le jeune homme se redressa, scruta l'horizon, une main sur les yeux et identifia bientôt le bruit et le nuage de fumée qui l'accompagnait comme appartenant à une moto lancée à pleine allure.

Peut-être tout n'était pas si désespéré finalement. Il n'était pas question de laisser passer cette chance d'arriver à l'heure à son rendez-vous, aussi se planta t'il en plein milieu de la route. Le soleil était haut, son costume blanc, le conducteur ne pourrait pas le manquer et s'arrêterait. Avec un peu de chance, il le prendrait en stop ou avertirait la prochaine station service pour qu'on lui envoi un dépanneur.

Heero commença à se sentir un tantinet nerveux quand il vit que le bolide, qui se trouvait bien être une moto, fonçait sur lui sans diminuer le moins du monde son allure.

Soi il ne le voyait pas, soit il avait décidé de lui foncer dessus. Heero était d'un naturel paranoïaque. C'était son job qui voulait ça, mais la deuxième hypothèse lui semblait tout de même bien improbable sachant que le conducteur risquerait de se faire plus de mal qu'à lui.

Il leva les bras et fit de grand signe pour attiré l'attention de cet abrutit de motard mais rien n'y fit, l'autre continuait à la même allure. Il ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Il préférait mourir que de faillir à une de ses missions. Il n'avait que ça dans sa vie. Pas de famille, pas d'ami, pas de maitresse, ni même une plante verte. Rien à part son travail.

Alors qu'il se préparait à l'inévitable collision, le conducteur sembla se réveiller et effectua un dérapage totalement non contrôlé pour l'éviter.

L'action désespérée lui évita d'être percuter par autre chose que des gravillons et de la poussière et envoya le pilote dans le décor.

Le jeune homme courut vers le fossé ou le motard avait été éjecté. Après évaluation rapide des dégâts, il jugea possible de transporter le transporter et le déplaça avec précaution sur le bord de la route. Après un examen plus minutieux, il fut soulagé de constater que ce conducteur fou n'avait rien de cassé. Le choc l'avait seulement assommé. C'était d'ailleurs tant mieux car il se sentait lui-même d'humeur à lui casser quelque chose. Si avec un accident de la route dans lequel il était impliqué n'avait pas définitivement compromis sa mission, il ne voyait pas ce qui le pouvait.

Tout en maintenant sa nuque droite, Heero retira le plus doucement possible le casque du pilote. _Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, bien bien_, songea le jeune agent avec un sourire mauvais. Il scanna rapidement le visage de cet abrutit et la vision qui s'offrit alors à lui le laissa sans voix.

Dans ces bras il tenait le plus beau jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile cela dit, car il ne sortait qu'en mission et les seuls créatures séduisantes auxquels il avait eut à faire était les escorts de ses cibles et donc des ennemis ou des gênes potentiels. Étant le plus jeune agent de son service et de loin, il n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes de son âge, et surement pas d'aussi troublante que celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras :

La vingtaine, un visage pâle et délicat que colorait une touche de rose sur les joues et les lèvres, des yeux bleu foncé brillant mi-clos, border de long cil brun… Ses cheveux était très long, souple et brillant, coiffé en une tresse brune que les rayons du soleil éclaircirait surement légèrement. Vraiment douteuse pour un homme normal, chez l'inconnu cette coiffure renforçait son aspect éthéré et angélique, le rendant irrésistiblement fascinant. La partie du cerveau de Heero qui fonctionnait encore lui murmura que c'était surement le point culminant du mauvais sort que de rencontrer maintenant la première personne qui était capable de le faire penser à autre chose qu'à sa mission. Solo aurait surement appelé cela : love at the first sight.

Heero secoua lentement la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. La mission était déjà très mal partie, si en plus il n'y mettait pas un peu de bonne volonté, il pouvait tout aussi bien rentrer chez lui, à pied, et se tirer un balle dans la tête.

Le garçon repris rapidement connaissance et demanda assez bêtement :

« Oh, où…. Où je suis?

- Vous avez eu un accident. Sentez-vous vos extrémités ?

- Euh, je ……. Ah….. je….. je suis désolé, j'avais la musique à fond et comme la route est toujours déserte d'habitude à cette heure-ci, j'ai….. j'ai pas fait attention, ow god !!

- Eh calmez-vous, du moment que vous allez bien, c'est le principal…..par contre votre discman…. Mentit tranquillement Heero en désignant l'appareil encore attaché à la ceinture de l'inconnu (où du moins ce qu'il en restait) espérant lui faire comprendre la stupidité de ses agissements. La créature était charmante et avait une voix délicieuse, mais elle lui faisait pour l'instant perdre un temps considérable.

- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en rachèterais un autre....

_« Je m'en fous totalement. »_

Bien qu'encore mal assuré sur ses jambes, il se précipita pour sortir sa moto du fossé. Heero s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il vérifiait l'étendu des dégâts. Avec un peu de chance, la jolie distraction allait pouvoir se rendre utile.

- Alors?

- Yeahhhhh!! C'est un miracle!! Elle a presque rien!! Vous devez me porter bonheur ! s'exclama le garçon en sautillant comme un enfant.

- Je…ne crois pas non, répliqua Heero en maudissant la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. La satisfaction à voir le seul moyen de transport disponible en bon état de marche se disputait un peu trop sérieusement avec la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps sous l'effet du sourire dévastateur du motard. »

Il redressa sa moto et la sortie sans difficulté du fossé, montrant ainsi que ce corps frêle cachait une bonne musculature. Son examen de l'engin trahissait une connaissance professionnels de la moto ce qui rassura profondément Heero. La créature semblait avoir bien d'autre atout que son sex-appeal ébouriffant.

« Eh, mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur le bord de cette route ? s'exclama t'il en ramassant son casque.

- Ma voiture est tombée en panne.

- Oh la superbe caisse que j'ai vu quatre kilomètres plus loin ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas manqué, elle, ajouta venimeusement Heero en s'époussetant. »

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir de ses actes. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse :

« Un voiture comme ça, on ne peut pas la rater. »

Devant le manque de réponse de son interlocuteur, il ajouta avec un sourire plus timide :

« Puisque j'ai failli vous renverser, la moindre des choses c'est que je vous emmène ! »

Bien que parfaitement satisfait que le garçon lui est proposé ça de lui-même, Heero n'en laissa rien paraître. La créature lui faisait déjà suffisamment perdre ses moyens sans s'en rendre compte. Le meilleur moyen de contrer cette attirance malvenue, c'était de l'ignorer. Ce qu'il commença à appliquer à l'instant même en gardant une attitude froide, détachée et pragmatique :

« Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir conduire dans votre état? J'ai mon permis de moto, je peux nous conduire.

Bien sûr, me planter ça m'arrive souvent, j'suis un dur à cuire !! Et personne d'autre que moi ne conduit ma Deathscythe.

C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Je déconne, conduire seul et avec un passager c'est pas la même chose. Je peux comprendre vos réticences, mais si vous étiez sur cette route, c'est que vous avez rendez-vous au club, vous avez pas envie d'être en retard je suppose. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Quel était le lien entre ce garçon et le club et comment savait-il qu'il s'y rendait ? Le garçon dû percevoir ses doutes car reprit :

« Je bosse là-bas. Et cette route mène soit au club, soit nulle part. Et je crois pas qu'un mec fringué Armani irait nulle part. Alors tu montes? »

Sur ces mots, le natté lui envoya son casque et tapota la place restée libre derrière lui :

« Allez ! Let's go !! »

C'était clair, Heero s'était embarqué dans une galère plus grosse que lui et il décida que tant qu'à y être autant y plonger en entier. Il mit le casque et grimpa à l'arrière de la moto. Au moins, si son étrange compagnon de route décidait de nouveau de se planter dans le décor, au moins aurait-il une chance d'y survivre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de taille fine du garçon et en apprécia la fermeté. Il n'aimait pas les femmes et les hommes qui négligeaient leur corps mais la créature ne semblait pas faire partie de cette outrageuse engeance.

Le jeune agent se donna une grande claque mentale. Il devait se concentrer, sur la mission. La créature pouvait attendre. Il en profita néanmoins pour se serrer plus étroitement contre le garçon. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal a profiter de sa dernière occasion de le toucher. Une fois qu'il serait au club, il lui suffirait de l'éviter comme la peste et la mission se déroulerait sans anicroche. Bizarrement, il avait du mal à y croire lui-même. La créature était trop suave, trop belle et il avait été trop seul. Il venait de découvrir la seul faille dans l'entrainement spartiate de J.

« Au fait, moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell.

- Je préfère la créature…

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et fit gronder le moteur.

-Je te demande pardon?

- …. Rei Azakura.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Heero aurait préféré donner son vrai nom à une personne.

« Bon alors, où j't'emmène Rei? Je peux te tutoyer au moins….. le "vous" ça fait louche quand on a le même âge. On a le même âge non? Toi tu peux me tutoyer en tout cas…..

- Tu parles trop…

- Ça ouais, ricana le garçon en fronçant le nez avec un sourire moqueur. T'es pas le premier qui me le dit et sûrement pas le dernier. Mais compte pas sur moi pour me taire mec.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Parce que tu sais bien juger les gens?

- Tu travailles au club G&B alors?

- Ouaip. Tu y vas pour embauche ? Gaulé comme tu l'es, tu vas te faire embaucher sans problème.

- Je suis un client.

- Quoi?!

- Hn

- Ah, merde ! Je suis désolé, c'est que les clients sont généralement vieux et moches…… euh je veux dire……oulalala…. Merde je suis trop con moi. Avec un caisse comme ça, tu pouvais être qu'un client. Enfin, vous, enfin…. Merde…

Heero sourit. Décidément, la créature, Duo, était très bruyante. Mais d'une manière parfaitement charmante. Il ne connaissait personne dans son entourage qui lui ressembla. Il dégageait une telle énergie, s'en était presque lénifiant.

- C'est rien…J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, Treize Kushrenada.

- Le boss, gronda doucement le garçon alors que son visage de déformait en un étrange rictus dont Heero ne parvint pas à déterminer la nature. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et détourna la conversation. Il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver au club, mais parler encore un peu avec la créat… Duo, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Américain?

- Moi? Ouais, j'suis arrivé au Japon il y a dix ans. J'avais plus de famille, tous morts dans une épidémie. C'est Miliardo Peacecraft, un ami du boss qui m'a recueilli et amené ici.

Heero nota avec soin ces derniers mots dans un coin de son cerveau. Non seulement Duo travaillait dans le club, mais c'était un des proches d'une des cibles qu'il devait surveiller. Milliardo Peacecraft.; connut pour être un des meilleurs agent double au niveau international et aussi le meilleur ami de Treize Kushrenada. Il retint un sourire. Il avait peut être trouvé une raison de fréquenter la créature pendant sa mission. Une raison valable. Duo l'attirait vraiment beaucoup, il valait mieux se l'avouer dès maintenant plutôt que de refouler. D'après sa petite histoire, il lui avait fallut beaucoup de courage pour continuer sa vie après la mort de sa famille, dans un autre pays et comme escort. Plus il parlait avec le jeune homme et moins il parvenait à lui trouver des défauts. Il allait vraiment devoir composer avec cette inconnu là.

- …

- Désolé, j'dois t'ennuyer avec toutes ces histoires….

Et pour la première fois durant une opération d'infiltration, Heero ne fut pas obliger de mentir.

- Non. Tu m'intéresses.

La créature lui ressortie son sourire éclatant et démarra en trombe. Le trajet restant fut rapidement complété, mais encore trop lentement pour empêcher Heero de souffrir du vent. Il n'était pas habillé pour une ballade en moto. Son entrainement lui permit de demeurer stoïque et il dû admettre que la créature conduisait avec maestria quand elle avait une autre vie que la sienne sur les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande grille en fer forgé de plus bel effet. Elle paraissait ancienne tout comme la demeure quand apercevait au-delà, mais l'œil expert d'Heero y décela un des meilleur et des plus discrets systèmes de sécurité disponible sur le marché mondial.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que t'arrives Maxwell!?

- Désolé Wuffy, j'ai eu un accident…..

- Comme d'habitude, et mon nom c'est Wufei !? Qui est-ce ? »

Heero examina le gardien qui s'était précipité hors de sa loge à leur arrivé. Son âge, estima t'il, très beau et gracieux, certainement d'origine chinoise. Ses cheveux mi-longs, noirs, coiffés en queue de cheval et soigneusement plaqués sur son crane ainsi que ses yeux sombres brillants de colère lui donnaient un air austère et peu engageant. Tout de blanc vêtu, il ne portait pas d'uniforme. Heero en vint à se demander s'il était réellement le gardien et non pas un hôte.

« Un nouveau client, il dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec le boss.

--Ah Azakura-san ? se radoucie soudain le Chinois.

- Oui.

- On vous attendait plus tôt.

- Ma voiture est tombée en panne. Pourriez vous prévenir un dépanneur ?

- Certainement. Toi, Maxwell, emmène-le dans le bureau du directeur.

-Viiii chef ! s'exclama Duo en redémarrant, nullement ébranler par la colère du jeune homme.

- MAXWELLLLLLLLLL!!!! »

La créature éclata de rire tout en traversant une immense cour bordée de somptueux et luxuriants jardins. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit parking en plein air, visiblement destiné aux employés. Duo y gara sa moto. Heero descendit souplement et étira légèrement ses jambes et ses bras engourdis par le froid. Plein de solicitude, la créature posa sa main gantée sur son épaule et demanda :

« Pas trop gelé?

-J'ai connu pire.

- Pareil.

- C'était le gardien?

- Oui, il s'appelle Wufei Chang. On est arrivé en même temps au club.

- Il ne porte pas d'uniforme. J'avais lu dans la brochure que c'était obligatoire pour les employés non hôte.

- Seulement lui, le boss l'adore alors il lui laisse passer certaines choses. Beaucoup trop de chose si tu veux mon avis. Ça l'a rendu gâté. Mais il est adorable, on lui pardonne tout.

- On doit aussi te pardonner beaucoup de chose, Duo. »

Le jeune homme comprit le compliment sous entendu et sourit.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs cours avant de se retrouver sur le chemin principal. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte et traversèrent plusieurs pièce qui ressemblait à des salles d'attentes version grand luxe, avant d'arriver devant une porte en acajou massif.

Le club était immense, tout de boiserie et de marbre, dans le style Louis XVI. Heero avait déjà eut plusieurs infiltration dans ce milieu, mais l'endroit était décorer avec un bon goût relativement peu courant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait appel a un décorateur spécialisé. Kushrenada avait en effet entièrement assumé la décoration de ce club et supervisé celle de tous les autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas étonnant de la part du propriétaire. D'après ses fiches, Treize Kushrenada, bien que militaire dans sa jeunesse, était affilié a une des plus ancienne ligné de la noblesse française.

Duo sonna à la porte et quelques secondes après, un beau jeune homme en costume trois pièces vint leur ouvrir. Heero le détailla placidement. En quelques heures il avait rencontré plus de beauté que dans toute sa vie. Cependant, après La créature, toutes autres lui semblaient bien fade. Au lieu de banaliser la beauté de Duo, ce cadre ne faisait que la mettre encore plus en valeur ; un peu comme un diamant sur un carré de soie délicate.

- Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de passer par l'entrée des clients !? Tu es devenu fou !?

- Calme toi Jack, j'amène un client…..il a rendez-vous avec...

- Oh, Azakura-san, le coupa le garçon en exécutant une courbette, Mr Kushrenada vous attends, veuillez me suivre.

- Bon bah peut-êtreà bientôt, s'exclama Duo avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha vivement vers Heero, qui prit sur lui-même pour rester parfaitement impassible, et déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir en riant.

- Duooooooooo !!! Oh je suis désolé Azakura-san, j'espère qu'il…..

Mais Heero ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le sang lui montait aux joues et il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Décidément, il ne savait plus si cette créature serait une chance ou une malédiction pour la réalisation de sa mission, et le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à la mission. Une gifle mentale plus tard, il suivit le majordome. Si Duo était vraiment un hôte, alors il y avait peut-être moyen d'avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

**A suivre…..**

Voilou voilou, j'espère que c'est mieux que la première version (sinon la honte XD)

Vu que je réécris juste le chap, je pense que je pourrais tenir un rythme d'un chap par semaine, deux grand maximum ^_^


End file.
